memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Nova-Thirteen
(UK comic strips) | number = 22 | writer = | artist = Vicente Alcázar, Carlos Pino | covers = | omnibus = The Classic UK Comics, Volume 2 | published = – | format = TV21 Weekly #91-94 | pages = 12 | publisher = Century 21 Publications | date = 2265 | stardate = unknown | altcover = Classic-UK-Comics-Volume-2-cover.jpg |}} Nova-Thirteen was a 12-page Star Trek: The Original Series comic strip. It was the 22nd weekly story arc in the UK comic strips series, published in four installments in TV21 Weekly in . This was the fourth of six stories drawn by Vicente Alcázar and Carlos Pino. In this story, James T. Kirk was asked to retrieve a probe lost on the surface of Nova XIII. Publisher's description ;Omnibus teaser :While investigating the disappearance of a robotic spacecraft exploring Nova-Thirteen on behalf of the Trans-Galactic Zoological Federation, a landing party is attacked by giant cyclopean creatures controlled by small, flute-playing aliens. Summary A probe landed on Nova XIII and released a robot to examine the local lifeforms. However, it fell into an animal trap and ceased transmitting. As the had been relaying its signals onward to Earth, they were assigned to investigate. James T. Kirk and Montgomery Scott traveled to the surface aboard the , finding the probe craft wrecked. Suddenly, Kirk and Scott were attacked by a giant . Before it grabbed them, though, music from a flute-like instrument made it back away. Scott pulled out his universal translator, but the diminutive flute-playing Nova XIII native knocked it to the ground and damaged it. Several more natives and giants approached with bows and arrows aimed at the landing party. Kirk pretended to stumble on the rough terrain and was able to retrieve the translator. Kirk and Scott were taken to a small township buried within jungle undergrowth and locked in a prison cell. Soon, they were brought before some sort of tribunal, where Kirk suspected they were sentenced to death. Quickly, they fled into the jungle. As flute notes blared, several giants roused, but Kirk and Scott evaded them in the underbrush — a strong smell of nearby plants masked their own scent. They smeared odorous succulent juice over themselves before heading toward the shuttle. They managed to get aboard and launch it, narrowly evading the outstretched arm of one of the giants. The president of the Trans-Galactic Zoological Federation was excited to read their report, but disappointed that they didn't take photos. References Characters :James T. Kirk • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Humans • unnamed Starfleet personnel (admiral) Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • (class F shuttlecraft) • investigation craft Locations :Earth • Nova XIII Races and cultures :Human • Nova XIII native • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division) • Trans-Galactic Zoological Federation Science and technology :arrow • botany • bow • camera • communications • communicator • computer • engine • gun • landing gear • robot • spear • universal translator • viewscreen • zoology Ranks and titles :captain • skipper • admiral • chief engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • president • rank • Starfleet ranks Other references :ant • assignment patch • bridge • flute • • insect • jungle • moon • mountain • prison • space • star • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • vegetation • wildlife Appendices Background * The story was not printed with a title, but it was given one ("Nova-Thirteen") for its reprinting in the omnibus The Classic UK Comics, Volume 2. * The unnamed admiral appeared in the previous story, "Key Witness". * The universal translator was badly damaged after being dropped. Related stories * – Other confrontations with giant humanoids in the UK comic strips series. * – Large rock-creatures were controlled by whistle sounds. * – James T. Kirk, Spock and Montgomery Scott were trapped in glass jars in a laboratory run by an enormous humanoid. Images Nova-XIII-natives.jpg|Nova XIII natives Cyclops-of-Nova-XIII.jpg|Cyclops Nova-XIII-and-moon.jpg|Nova XIII and its moon Trans-Atlantic-Zoological-Federation.jpg|Trans-Galactic Zoological Federation TV21-92-cvr.jpg|Cover image. Timeline Production history | before = Key Witness | after = Prison Break }} * None of the UK weekly installments were printed with titles. * Each segment began on the cover and continued onto two interior pages of TV21 Weekly magazine. ; * : Pages 1-3 published in TV21 Weekly #91. * : Pages 4-6 published in TV21 Weekly #92. ; * : Pages 7-9 published in TV21 Weekly #93. * : Pages 10-12 published in TV21 Weekly #94. ;December 2016 : Reprinted in the omnibus The Classic UK Comics, Volume 2 (IDW Publishing) ;1 February 2018 : Reprinted in the omnibus Graphic Novel Collection #29 (Eaglemoss) Connections External link * category:tOS comics category:tOS comic story arcs category:comic strips